The battery power pack is a low voltage rechargeable battery source which is dischargeable and charged through the same connector by a battery charger in a manner similar to the rechargeable table lamp described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,853. In that lamp the batteries were housed within the lamp assembly whereas the present lamp is light in weight and plugs into the heavier power pack which is in the lamp base to provide stability. Thus, in the former design the entire lamp assembly was removed for recharging the batteries whereas in the present system, only the power pack is removed and inverted for recharging through the same connector. There are other important differences which will become apparent in reading the disclosure.
Many advantages are inherent in this power pack and proposed lamp structure have been designed specifically to service markets which are interested in safety, cost and environmental considerations. They have many advantages over existing technologies.
Rechargeable power packs as a source of illuminating individual dining tables in restaurants and night clubs have a great advantage over AC power sources. The installation of AC power at each table would entail prohibitive expenses and would prevent the moving of tables to accommodate variations in customer groups. Further, the installation of AC outlets in the floor beneath the tables would present hazards to customers and would be dirt collectors, Rechargeable power packs also have the advantage over fossil fuel burning devices, such as candles and oil lamps. Although these fossil burning devices provide a certain charm and intimacy, they create a fire hazard, use up oxygen from the room, and also pollute the air with wax and soot from their exhaust. Open flame lamps require a relatively large hole above the flame light source since the open flame type lamp must have access to an air supply for burning and a means of exhausting heat into the atmosphere.
The electric rechargeable battery portable lamp requires no such restrictions while lending themselves to broader lamp design innovation and designs, such as color wheels and light reflectors to concentrate more light on the table surface. The power pack and lamp to be described separates the lighting assembly from the battery source; that is, the lighting assembly is made a functional part of the lamp fixture and the power pack is a simple dedicated battery pack mounted into the base of the lamp easily and quickly removable for recharging.
Briefly described, the preferred power pack includes a housing containing a rechargeable battery coupled to a phone jack through a gravity controlled switch which is closed only when the housing is oriented in the discharge position for receiving a phone plug from a lamp assembly. When inverted, the battery discharging circuit is opened. A charge circuit is accessed through an isolating diode allowing charging current into the a battery from an external battery charger.